Beelzemon vs BlackWarGreymon
by Bang-Kiri-Bang
Summary: The Demon Lord is on the quest to find immortality. but a certain dragon stand before him to protect a secret.


It's a flaming hot afternoon in the Desert of Dragon, the desert fulled by sands, just like Sahara, where its been said that the first digimon fossil, a SkullGreymon, were found by the archeologists of the Digital World. A place that no one wants to visit because of the rumour that said any dumb enough people who went there were disappeared, either they lost, or….. 'something' that habits in there eat their flesh off, a mysterious ancient creature.

But now, an invincible but dumb, reckless, and fearless demon lord is riding his motorcycle across the desert. The enormous motorcycle that he named Behemoth dust off the sands. The thundering sound from the engines wake the hollow desert, making it more colorful with the color of black, the death color.

"F*ck that Barbamon!" said the pissed demon lord, nagging. "How could he made me travel a thousand miles to buy him a bottle of coconut water! I swear I'll make him pay for what he has done to me!"

The Mega digimon with three eyes continues muttering about what Barbamon did to him. Eventhough he knows exactly the legend of this desert that he's passing by, he has no fear at all. Off course, because he is Beelzemon, one of the seven deadly sins demon lord of the digital world. Nothing can scare his ass off, he thinks.

-xx-

5 Hours Ago

"_Really!? Something that awesome is in the Bedlam city!?" Beelzemon shocked and shouted with disbelief, making the secret lair of the seven sins trembled. What Barbamon just said was really unbelievable for his mind to accept._

"_Yes, why would i lie?" answer Barbamon calm. "A merchant in Bedlam city named Jijimon sells an immortal drink, that after you drink it, you will live forever eventhough you're killed or aging so much more than me," He said._

"_If you want to go there and take it for me," Barbamon continues, while Beelzemon who looks really excited nodding with burning spirit. "I'll share some with y-"_

"_Leave it to me!" cut Beelzemon without any hestitation. "I'll be back within 6 hours!" dare the blond digimon, eventhough he's aware that usually people take half a day just to get there._

"_Okay,okay, calm down. I'll leave it to you," The old digimon sighed. "Just remember when you meet him.." _

"_Yeah?"_

"_The keyword is… coconut."_

-xx-

"And so that Jijimon said it's just a plain coconut water!? I won't believe him anymore!" Shout Beelzemon.

Finally shutting his mouth up, The demon lord fought the urge to keep complaining about what has happened.

Somehwhere on the desert, in an ancient underground tomb, a black digimon with temper as bad as a volcano getting pissed by the sound of Behemoth. The digimon who's been kneeling in front of a black greymon fossil, praying hard all day long can't focus anymore on what he's doing.

"Bastard," he whispered to himself. "I shall teach those punks one or two about life."

The black digimon rises on his knees and begin walking to a rocky stair near him, which mysteriously lead him out to the Desert of Dragon. As he seen the sun being harsh today, he flies and doesn't even a care a thing about it, he could produce fire that can burn even the sun itself.

It's Black WarGreymon, the deity of Greymon species that choose the dark path to become an Avenger. as Greymons were known as the protector of digital world, he vows to destroy the digital world.

It's pretty easy for Black WarGreymon to find the source of the noise that's been disturbing him today. A noisy black motorcycle running in the middle of a desert with wide golden-brown sands. Pretty eye-catching.

"Hm?" Beelzemon looked up as he seen a black figure is approaching him from the sky. That black figure looks like it's shooting a black orb that's keep getting close to him, and keeps getting bigger and bigger.

"THE FU*K!?"

Beelzemon hard braking Behemoth immediately as he trying to evade the black orb, but unfortunately the gravity is against him. He slipped and darted off to the sand in a hard way, really hard way.

"BOOOOOOM!" the black orb reached the desert and destroy even sands that's in it's way, making a huge hole in the desert.

The pissed demon lord looks up, searching for the one that attacked him. Unfortunately, the black dragon already found him first.

"Dramon Killer!" shouted Black WarGreymon, turning himself into black tornado that approaches Beelzemon with incredible speed. Incredible speed indeed, and Black WarGreymon thinks it will end right with that, But what he doesn't realize is he's attacking a demon lord, an angry one.

Beelzemon just lifted the berenjena on his right hand, and blocked the Dramon Killer easily with the handgun's body.

Black WarGreymon simply couldn't believe it. Eventhough he's surprised, Black WarGreymon still doesn't fall back, he increases his spinning speed and starts to push Beelzemon, overpowering the gluttony demon.

"Nice," whisper Beelzemon. "Now this is how someone put up a good fight!" Beelzemon lifted the Berenjena on his left hand and shoot the spinning Black Wargreymon, making a sound and explosion that's sure enough hurting the black dragon.

Black WarGreymon falls back, but still able to stand on his foot. It seems Beelzemon's attack doesn't really gave any impact to him.

"What… are you?" asked the Black WarGreymon to the dark being standing in front of him.

"You don't know me?" reply Beelzemon, giving an "unbelievable" look to Black WarGreymon. "Geez, you kids nowadays," Beelzemon lift both berenjena in his hands, targeting them to the black digimon in front of him. "You gotta learn some respect, pal!"

Beelzemon fires the berenjena rapidly, but Black WarGreymon already flying high to evade them all. As the barrage over, he dives down to attack Beelzemon, but this time Beelzemon throws his body backward and start barraging the defenseless dragon.

Black WarGreymon is smart, in the few seconds, he used the shield on his back to cover himself. The shield is strong enough to reflect all berenjena bullets towards him. Giving him the advantage of the opened Beelzemon. He wouldn't throw away the chance, the weight of the sands on his legs seems nothing to him. He sprinted out to hit the opened demon lord's head with a strong right hand gauntleted fist.

It's effective.

Beelzemon thrown back, bleeding his forehead.

Black WarGreymon keeps attacking, he dashed and rushed the demon using 1-2 punches that looks more like 100-200 punches. Still, angered Beelzemon is not easy to handle. He keeps blocking those fists with his own fists. BlackWargreymon shocked, while Beelzemon just remain calm.

"You think I'm an idiot ultimate or something that could get beaten by those pony attacks!?" he spin his body and unleashed a strong kick straight to Black WarGreymon's belly to make the dragon staggered.

"Uh!" shout Black WarGreymon while spitting some blood.

Beelzemon trying to give another staggering kicks. This time he's attempting to attack the head, But Black WarGreymon able to read Beelzemon's movement. He blocked the kick with his gauntlet, and charged Beelzemon's body with his strong shoulder tackle.

Beelzemon tripped, which makes Black WarGreymon have time to give a strong attack.

"Dramon Killer!"

Black WarGreymon try to use the dramon killer once again. This time, he success.

He drilled the demon's body, but he never thought it's as strong as what he's attacking now.

"Gaaaah!" scream Beelzemon.

Beelzemon knows he have to think of something before his body teared off.

And now, as the old proverb says, "When you're in the danger of death, an idea will automatically came to you to keep you alive."

"Behemoth!" scream Beelzemon again.

The big motorcycle automatically turned on and charges to the WarGreymon's dramon killer state, damaging the black dragon amd separates it from the demon.

Black WarGreymon and Beelzemon falls to the sand, the dragon's staggered while the demon is grabbing his injured stomach.

"You… I underestimated you," said Beelzemon heavily to the staggered dragon.

Black WarGreymon gets back on his feet. His left gauntlet crushed because of Behemoth's charge.

He walked slowly to the front of Beelzemon's body. As he got near, instead of attacking, he starts to speak.

"You.. you're after the Greymon's treasure too, aren't you?"

"What?" injured Beelzemon's confused.

"You're not? Well, either way, now you've heard about it so you'll have to die. The treasure is mine!" shout Black WarGreymon.

Black WarGreymon flies, he gathered power from his surrounding, making a giant black orb and throw it to Beelzemon.

"Terra Destroyer!"

"Shit," mumbles Beelzemon. "The weather's killing me, I'm injured and dehydrated. This isn't good."

Beelzemon stands up, riding his Behemoth to run from the delta force. As the delta force keeps chasing him, his concentration distracted by something inside a plastic that's hanged on Behemoth.

"Hm!? This is?"

Delta force hits the desert, and as before, it came with a big explosion, leaving mark on the desert.

Black WarGreymon looking eerily to the explosion site before leaving. As he intends to fly away, he felt a great deal of pain on his torso. A great deal of pain that comes in a small size.

A bullet size.

He looked back to the desert surprised. Now he knows why his enemy named himself as demon lord. The demon standing still, while holding his berenjena on his right arm.

"Hey, big guy!" shout Beelzemon while drinking the coconut water from the bottle. "We're not done yet!"

"Why is he so hard to die," mumbles Black WarGreymon as he charges back to Beelzemon.

"Come on!" shout Beelzemon with joy, he throwed away the bottle and barrages Black WarGreymon with his bullets, but once again, Black WarGreymon using his shield to deflect all the bullets.

Black WarGreymon who dives from such heights to the ground making a quake impact, making Beelzemon losing his balance. That time, Black WarGreymon swinging his right gauntlet to hit Beelzemon, but Beelzemon's able to stop it with his left hand.

"Don't start to underestimate me!"

Beelzemon kicked Black WarGreymon heavily, that surprised the dragon, the demon's kick's able to send him flying.

"No way,"

Beelzemon jumped. He unleashed his claws, and it's strong enough the give a mark to Black WarGreymon's armor.

Doesn't want to lose, Black WarGreymon trying to restore his balance in the air, but Beelzemon's already able to give a strong attack by barraging Black WarGreymon with bullets in the air.

Black WarGreymon falls. His armor's starting to fall apart. But now, his anger giving him a focus that's undivided. He only have one thing in his eyes now.

Beelzemon.

Black WarGreymon fly fast, while Beelzemon's waiting for him in the air.

They exchanges blow, a kick to the head, a fist to chin, they give their enemy a fast and strong exchanges.

"I Know," said Beelzemon while he's giving a strong punch to Black WarGreymon's torso. "The Greymon's Treasure.. it's Heart of Greymon, right? So it's in here?"

Black WarGreymon startled. "How did you know that!?"

"Moron," sighed Beelzemon. "I'm the demon lord, such information is in my daily mail!"

Heart of Greymon is said to be the Heart of the first Chief WarGreymon, which is sealed in his grave. It was said that if someone ate that heart, he will acquire some power of the first Chief WarGreymon. If Beelzemon or Black WarGreymon ate it, they will be an unstoppable force.

Doesn't want someone else acquire the treasure, Black WarGreymon use all his power to take down Beelzemon. And physical strength wise, there's no chance for Beelzemon to win.

A strong fist hits Beelzemon's injury, taking him down to the sands.

"I… I killed everyone who came here to find the treasure! And you.. I will kill you too!"

"Shut up!"

With an unbelievable speed Beelzemon jumped high and gives Black WarGreymon a knee to his gut.

Eventhough it doesn't give a significant effect to him, it gives the demon enough time to play with his guns.

"Double Impact!"

Dozens of bullets strorming Black WarGreymon's torso. Eventhough it hurts him badly, thanks to his remaining armor, he's still conscious.

While Beelzemon keeps firing, cornered Black WarGreymon got an idea to get off this condition.

"Dramon Killer!"

Beelzemon's ready for any kind of attacks the dragon's going to unleash. He has fought some WarGreymons before, so he thought he knew all moves that a WarGreymon had in mind. Furthermore, one of Black WarGreymon's gauntlet has crushed, so it would lower the power of the dramon killer significantly, he thinks.

But Black WarGreymon is different. He doesn't intend to attack Beelzemon.

He intends to 'attack' the desert.

The dramon killer is collecting the wind and sand in the desert, turns it into a huge tornado, thanks to the wind and sands on the desert that covered him. Moreover, the chaos of the wind course in the desert makes the sky turned dark, ready to unleash a storm in the middle of the desert to attack Beelzemon. Beelzemon startled.

A voice comes from the inside of the gigant tornado. "Now try this!"

"Heh."

Beelzemon laughs happily, it's been a long time since he had a fight this fun. His body suddenly engulfed in dark mist. The dark mist and Beelzemon suddenly floating, and it doesn't take long for a pair of black wings come out from there.

The dark mist vanished. Beelzemon's appearance suddenly changed. A big cannon on his left hand, a pair of black wings, and a more powerful killing intent can be seen on his body now.

"Blast mode!" scream Beelzemon.

The black tornado has already became a monstrous hurricane, crushing everything on its way to the dark lord. It's big enough to swallow even Armageddemon. For many digimons, now it's too late to do anything to the dragon.

For many digimons.

The dark lord is no ordinary digimon, it won't be too easy to take him down. He draws a circle on the air, a magic circle.

"We'll see how you fare with this," said Beelzemon as he aimed the cannon on his left hand to the center of the circle, while the circle is now face-to-face with the tornado.

"O, Satan! Take him down!" he shouted hard, as a red light coming out from his cannon.

"Corona…"

"Nothing will stop me right now! It's useless!" shout Black WarGreymon.

"Destroyer!"

Beelzemon screams loudly, as a gigant laser comes out from the circle with incredible speed toward the hurricane.

-xx-

"Breaking news. An anomaly weather occured at the Desert of Dragon. Sands in some areas are reportedly vanished. While Some area looks like have been digged down. The suspect for this anomaly is still remain unknown."

"Click." Barbamon turmed off the TV.

"The hell… Hey, bean brain," said Barbamon pissed.

"What? Wait, what did you just called me, old man!?"

"Not only you went for two days without news, you didn't even bring me my immortal drink. What did you do actually?"

"Ah, I've found something more interesting to do. besides, it's not an immortal drink, it's just a damn coconut water you son of a-"

"It's an immortal drink, at least for me! Now come back there or you shall accept my punishment!"

"Heh, Bring it on! I won't lose again to you, now i have the Heart of Grey.. oops."

"What?"

"No, nevermind! Let's do this, shall we!?"

* * *

Dear readers, thanks a bunch for reading this fic!

And sorry if my English isn't good.

if you have question or a battle in mind about Digimon's protagonist vs protagonist or antagonist vs antagonist and you want me to write it, kindly PM me, maybe I'll write it.

Kindly R&R, thanks.

Best Regards.


End file.
